No Right To Be Tall
by SheWhoNamedHerCoat
Summary: Lily gets mad and decides to direct it, like always, at poor James who just wanted to smuggle and snuggle wuth her. Still, at the end he comes up with some important revelations concerning the path he must choose to win her heart. FLUFF in the end. R


Disclaimer: not mine :)

**No Right To Be Tall**

Lily Evens was not one to be frustrated about her looks, After all what could such a gorgeous girl be frustrated about? Nevertheless a moody and upset Lily was currently climbing up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, muttering angrily about her height all the way. Yes, her height was the feature that troubled her or more precisely her lack of it. Residing at 5′3″ Lily was one of the shortest girls in her group age. Though not teased much Lily often felt as though she was a bit disregarded and towered over, she disliked both feelings very much.

At this point, one must ask why the sudden outburst of anger, it is not as if Lily was not aware of this slight issue for many moons, you can't just forget about your height, right? The answer to this question is simple. This day was Lily's annual measurement day. She had waited the whole year only to find out that she haven't grown even one inch thus she was doomed to life of shortness, forever craning her neck to look at people. You might say that Lily's stomping as she climbed the last stair was similar to the countdown of a bomb.

She entered the common room and glared at the bunch of her laughing classmates, it looked as though every one of them was laughing at her expense and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. They were all tall! Looming over her. Then she saw him, the freakishly tall bastard otherwise known as James Potter, walking up (or down in our case) to her and she grinned evilly.

The freakishly-tall-bastard-otherwise-known-as-James Potter ruffled his up-in-the-sky hair and said: "Hello there Evans, you looked a bit down today. Do you wish to have me comfort you Potter style? One good smuggle and snuggle will surely put everything in order", he smiled toothily at her while his other ridiculously tall friends snickered.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked coldly, intrigued though she would never admit it.

"Delighted!" he exclaimed. He stared dreamily at the fire: "First, we will sneak into Hogsmeade and get a few bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey, then we shall return to my dorm and drink till we are as drunk as a skunk. At this point you will be completely willing to share and tell me exactly what has been bothering you and probably cry when I, being the great person-and future boyfriend- that I am, will calm and comfort you. This far in the process you will cling to me for support and realize how wonderful I am, you will wonder why you haven't befriended me a long time ago but fall asleep in my arms before being able to say anything since you have already consumed to much alcohol. The next day we will both wake up late and have a deadly hangover so we will continue to snuggle for an hour or so followed by you confessing your love to me and wishing to be my girlfriend, wife and mother of my children." He finished with a flourish and took a much needed breathe then asked "So, what do you think?"

Lily stared at his chest (she refused to make an effort and look at his face plus there was an added _benefit_) in shock, she was absolutely speechless and wondered how can a seemingly sane and talented person could be such an insane moron. "I think I'll pass," she said rolling her eyes then thanked God for relieving her of any regrets she might have had when she resumed her pursuit of justice.

The freakishly-tall-bastard-otherwise-known-as-James Potter practically crumbled in front of her eyes only to jump in joy when she addressed him again. "Yes Lily?" he asked eagerly.

"How tall are you?" she asked sweetly, Too sweetly.

"I'm a 6′2″, why?" he answered suspiciously and was scared senseless when Lily's eyes were suddenly filled with a murderous glint.

"Really... Why do you think you deserve being this tall? Doing charity work, tutoring, being overly nice to people around you?" she hissed and James instinctively backed down defensively.

"Errr.... G-good genes?" he wondered if this was the right thing to say. Apparently it was not one.

Lily reveled in the one merit that came with being short meaning the ease in aiming a perfect hit to the private areas of the male with her knee.

She looked down at James Potter, now on the floor clutching his groin in pain. This was how things were meant to be, a James Potter at her feet and the wind blowing in her hair.

"You have no right to be tall," she yelled smugly and left.

James was gazing at her back while she walking away then he was hoisted up by a laughing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Are you sure you want this girl to be the mother of your children?" Sirius asked barely containing himself from giggling madly.

"Yes," the calmer Remus said "I don't think Lily is the right one for you, a bit too _intense_".

"You mean, a bit too much of a dangerous psycho who will kick Prongs in the nuts from this day on". Sirius offered his unwanted opinion.

"You might want to buy some protective gear if you wish to have children at all is my friendly advice". They laughed again.

James still gazed thoughtfully at the direction of the girls dorm. He knew what he had to do, he would become everything that Lily asked, the one that does charity work and tutoring who spread kindness all around. He will earn the right to be tall and will also earn Lily's heart. Then one day he will be tall and proud with a smiling and loving Lily Evens standing beside him, this day will come, of that he was sure, so he sat down with new hope in his heart wishing for tomorrow to come soon.

**A/N: I'm a bit unhappy with it so If you have any ideas please send me a message and I will be forever thankful. Moreover if I have done some really terrible mistake (or if you wish to beta it because I'm too shy to ask) in my grammar or spelling PLEASE tell me. English is not my native language so I make mistakes but I would like to learn so... yeah. Ummm... thank you for reading (C:**

**She Who Named Her Coat**


End file.
